The Return of the Ronin Warriors
by Finn X
Summary: Ashley Bickerstaff was an ordinary girl until a Ronin Warrior comes to her, revaling her true destiny which is about to begin. Read and review and enjoy!
1. Ashley Bickerstaff

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or the characters. They all belong to their respective owners, so please do not sue. Only Ashley and the Barba Twins are mine, don't take them or else!

No money is being made off this. This is only for fun. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Book one: Beginnings 

Chapter one: A maiden Voyage

It was a beautiful sunny day in Tampa, Florida. At an apartment, a sunny blonde haired girl woke up from her bed. She got out of her bed, and looked at the mirror. Her name was Ashley Bickerstaff, and she was finally 18 years old. She turned 18 the day before. Her ocean blue eyes shimmered, like the waves of the beach.

"Aw man," Ashley said, " I should write about my life story, before I get the Barba Twins and leave home, for good."

Ashley grabbed a notebook, and a pen and began to write down her story:

Hello. My name is Ashley. My full name is Ashley Rosalie Bickerstaff. I was born on October 2. My mother died when I was very young, and I don't even remember her as much as I would when I've knew her for at least ten years. My father was hit totally hard with her loss. That is all I know of her loss, is how my dad grieved of her loss. He still misses her as much as I do.

I live with my father, my aunt, my 8 year old cousin and my 13 year old cousin. In the apartments in Tampa, Florida. But I was born in Orlando, Florida. My cousins and I have the most inseparable bond anyone has ever seen. We have a lot of things in common, and I got them into stuff like Power Rangers, and Pokemon. My aunt and two cousins moved in with us after I returned from rehab. 

I have been tormented all of my life, even though I have managed to make some friends. I was always the one that was picked on, by younger people and by my peers. I was often stuck doing projects with Linda Johnasen. I swear, she was one of the most ugliest girls I have ever met in my whole life, she was trying to make it to where I was playing the victim when I was not. Anyways, The popular prisses like Chelsea, Haley, and Shawna is the girls that have always got me in trouble. Recently, at age 16, at my Junior Year of my old school, I've been kicked out of my school for fighting, even though Chelsea started the fight by pushing me and blamed me for starting the fight. I eventually dropped out of school. I was falling apart by then, turning to drugs and suicide attempts, I was depressed ever since I was 12. I dunno why, it just happened. I went into rehab at age 17 for six months and I have been sober ever since. 

Now The Barba Twins and I plan to leave Florida. The Barba Twins, Amanda and Michelle are two of my closest friends, and we've met since the first grade, we bonded simply like a dog and its owner. Simple as that. Both girls have red hair, but their styles are different. Amanda's hair was straight and fire truck red. Michelle's hair is fire red and is wavy. Coincidence? Not really. But they have stuck with me through thick and thin. Being the best of pals that I have ever had in my whole life. 

Well I'm off. This much That the world needs to know for now.

Ashley closed the book, and put it in her luggage she had with her. She packed everything she had the night before she turned 18. She was ready to face the world on her own.

Ashley got the luggage and went out of her room. Her cousins appeared.

"Hi, Tristian," Ashley chided, "Hi, Dave."

"We'll help you get your stuff to your car," Tristian, the 13 year old cousin offered.

"I can carry luggage now," Dave, the 8 year old cousin, added. Ashley let them help her with the luggage. They were outside and the trio got the luggage in the trunk of Ashley's car. A week earlier, she got her license to drive. Her dad and her aunt met up with the trio.

"It's hard to say goodbye," Ashley sighed, "I'm gonna miss all of you."

"We'll miss you too, Ash," Mr. Bickerstaff replied, "Besides We will remember the 18 years that you came into the world and the times that we all had with you. Won't we, Toccarra?"

Toccarra, Ashley's aunt, nodded. Toccarra, Tristian, Dave, and Mr. Bickerstaff said their good-byes to Ashley. Then Ashley drove away, hoping to someday see her family again.

It took Ashley twenty minutes to meet up with the Barba Twins at their house. Ashley met up with Amanda Barba and Michelle Barba.

"Hi, girls," Ashley went, "Are you ready?"

Both girls nodded.

"We're ready," Amanda said.

"We've waited 18 years for this moment to happen," Michelle added.

"Got your things?" Ashley asked. Both twins nodded. They placed their things in the trunk.

"Hey, girls," Michelle went, "Before we completely leave Florida, we can go to a party club downtown. It's opening night."

"Fine," Ashley replied, "Michelle and I are used to the party scenarios. This could be your first, Amanda."

"Very much so," Amanda chided. The girls drove to the new club downtown.

Well, tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think and review please!


	2. The Return of the Warlords

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or the characters. They all belong to their respective owners, so please do not sue. Only Ashley and the Barba Twins are mine, don't take them or else!

No money is being made off this. This is only for fun. Please read and review. Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO: The Return of the Warlords

In Toyama, Japan, Ryo Sanada woke up in cold sweat and from another nightmare.

"Not again," Ryo sighed. He got out of bed, and looked at the clock 3 AM.

"It was only a dream!" Ryo shouted, slamming his fists into the wall, "It's not real! WHY DO I KEEP HAVING BAD DREAMS!"

"Ryo!" Mia Koji shouted, "Go to sleep!"

"THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU, MIA!"

"I don't wanna have to come over there!"

"Well, I don't wanna have to come over there!"

LATER THAT DAY

Ryo was outside the house with his friends Sage Date, Rowan Hashiba, Kento Rei Fuan, and Cye Mouri.

"So, what are you up to?" Ryo asked his friends.

" I gotta return my movies I rented at the video store," Kento said, " I was up until 4 this morning to watch five movies."

"No wonder why you stole one of Mia's energy drinks a few minutes ago," Cye chided, "Ok. I see."

"What movies did you watch?" Rowan asked.

"_Wayne's World, _The first two _Harry Potter _movie, _The Little Vampire _and _Transformers._"

"You really like that _Wayne's World _movie?" Cye asked, "Don't you?"

Kento nodded.

The boys continued their chat as a figure was sneaking in behind them, and behind Ryo. The figure got out a sword. It was going to slash Ryo with the sword, and Rowan was the first to notice.

"RYO!" Rowan shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Rowan pushed Ryo out of the way and in time from the slashing. The others looked in shock. Rowan was shocked at what has happened. Ryo got up to his feet, "What was that all about, Rowan?"

"Ask him, Ryo!" Cye replied. Ryo directed at the others' fearful gaze, and they saw Sekthmet, the warlord of Venom!

"Sekthmet!" Ryo shouted, "What is going on?"

"I got news for you Ronin Warriors," Sekthmet announced, "The dynasty and Talpa are back, and the warlords are evil once again!"

"How did that happen?" Kento asked.

"I'm not telling," Sekthmet chided. The boys got into their subarmors, and began to battle Sekthmet. By the five minute mark, Sekthmet have beaten down the boys.

"In case you haven't noticed," Sekthmet said, " Talpa made us Warlords twice as strong as they previously were. I may have already defeated you Ronins already!"

Sekthmet laughed evilly. Cye looked up, and figured, if he can get Sekthmet into the water, and use his water powers to weaken him, maybe….just maybe……

Cye weakly got up, and tossed Sekthmet into the river. Cye sighed as he felt the victory, thinking he defeated Sekthmet.

"Is he dead?" Sage asked. The boys went to the edge of the river. They were seeing if Sekthmet was dead or not or maybe back at the dynasty. But Cye thought that Dynasty theory was not possible because he didn't use his armor to attack Sekthmet, or maybe it is, either way, they had to check it out.

Suddenly, hands came out of the water, and grabbed Ryo into the lake.

"RYO!!!!" The others yelped. Sekthmet has grabbed Ryo into the water.

"I'll get him!" Cye announced. Cye dived into the ocean. He looked in the ocean and saw Ryo and Sekthmet battling in the water. Cye knew that Ryo didn't stand a chance against Sekthmet in water. Cye tried to stop the situation, but one of Sekthmet's full powered blasts took him and Ryo far away somewhere and Cye in another direction. Cye had managed to get to shore without drowning. Sage helped Cye to shore.

"What happened?" Kento asked in panic.

"They're gone!" Cye exclaimed, "I have no idea where they went!"

"We'll find them," Sage replied with determination, "They can't go far! Not in this case anyways."

So that was my first chapter. Not as good as I planned, but I'll tell you that it will get better. I'm sure of it. Read and Review! Tell me what you think!


	3. First Union

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Ronin Warriors they all belong to their respective owners, but only Ashley and the Barba Twins are mine, do not take them, please! R/R and enjoy.

Chapter three: The First Meeting

Ashley, Amanda, and Michelle were in the dance club in Tampa, Florida. They were mainly dancing to some songs that the DJ was playing. When they weren't dancing, they were drinking soda pops. They could not have alcohol until they were 21.

Everything was fine and normal until Michelle noticed a water like explosion that came from the beach. She saw it from the nearby window.

"Amanda!" Michelle shouted, "Ashley! Come on!"

Michelle ran outside. Amanda and Ashley joined her. They saw a boy near the bank. He was floating, and was unconscious. Another figure was coming for the boy.

"He is mine!" The guy in green shouted. The girls ran as fast as they could and they got the guy in red to shore. They checked his pulse.

"He's unconscious!" Ashley exclaimed, "But I think he's still alive!"

"Did he kill the boy?" Amanda questioned.

"Maybe. But that sick pervert has gone too far either way!" Michelle replied.

"Girls!" Ashley ordered, "Get him!"

Michelle and Amanda used their purses to hit Skethmet back into the water.

Moments later, the boy in red opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He went, seeing Ashley, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "Oh yeah, where's Sekthmet?"

"You mean the perv?"

"Perv?"

The duo watched the twins attack the guy the boy referred to as Sekthmet with their purses.

"PERVERT!" Michelle shouted. Sekthmet fled after a few more attacks from the twins. Then the twins met up with Ashley and the boy.

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked. The boy nodded.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked.

"R..R…Ryo," he stuttered.

"Ok, R..R…Ryo," Ashley went, "My name is Ashley. Those two are the Barba Twins. Amanda and Michelle. They both have red hair, but Amanda's hair is fire truck red and straight, and Michelle's hair is fire red and wavy."

Ryo nodded, "Thanks for helping me."

The girls nodded.

The quartet recovered. After chatting, the four mysteriously received a note. Ryo read it:

Ryo

_Meet me at the woods of North Carolina. And only bring one of the girls with you. I will see you then. _

_A friend_

"This has to be a trap," Amanda theorized.

"What if it's that perv?" Michelle asked.

"It won't be Sekthmet," Ryo theorized, "Maybe my friends have known where I'm at."

"You were separated from your friends?" Ashley questioned. Ryo nodded.

"That is so mean," Amanda replied.

"Yeah. Since that perv….Sekthmet…did the separating," Michelle added.

"Let's get in the car!" Amanda said, "It's parked infront of the club."

The four went to the front doorway of the club. The four were in the car, Ryo and Ashley in the front and the twins in the back.

Loved it? Hated it? Remember to Review!


	4. The Sixth Ronin Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Ronin Warriors they all belong to their respective owners, but only Ashley and the Barba Twins are mine, do not take them, please! R/R and enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR: The Sixth Ronin Warrior

Ryo told the girls about his friends on the way to the woods of North Carolina. He explained about Sage: liberal flirt, Cye: pacifist and peacemaker, also a quiet, and friendly guy with a British accent, Kento: human garbage disposable and lovable teddy bear. Rowan: the teasingly dubbed Einstein of the group, the one Ryo is the closest to.

"Wow," Ashley went, "That's….like….really amazing."

"I love guys with a British accent!" Michelle exclaimed, " Any guy that has that is hot! No offense, Ryo."

"None Taken," Ryo replied. The gang were in the forest of North Carolina. Ryo got out of the car.

"Which one of you girls want to come with me?" Ryo asked. Ashley unhesitatingly got out of the car and joined Ryo.

"Ryo," Amanda went, "Ash."

The duo looked at the twins.

"Be careful," Michelle added. After a few minutes, Ashley and Ryo went deeper into the woods.

"Where could your person be at?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno, but he's gotta be around here somewhere." Ryo answered. Ryo and Ashley suddenly stopped, and looked at eachother. They held eachother in eachother's embrace.

After a few precious moments, an explosion occurred behind him. Skethmet returned.

"You're back!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yes," Sekthmet replied, "And I was the one that made that note. Talpa wouldn't let me quit. Not in the case of girls anyways."

Sekthmet tossed Ashley across the area.

"Ashley!" Ryo exclaimed.

"So now we are evenly matched!" Sekthmet exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Ryo questioned. Ryo and Sekthmet fought. After a few moments, Ashley recovered and Sekthmet had beaten down and knocked down Ryo.

"RYO!" Ashley screamed. She looked evilly upon Sekthmet. Ashley battled Sekthmet. For some girl like her, she had some fight in her.

During the twenty minute mark, Sekthmet knocked Ashley down to a tree. She had managed to get up to her feet.

Suddenly, a bright lemonade pink light shined from the ground infront of Ashley. Ashley gasped.

"WHAT?" Sekthmet roared. Ryo looked up and saw the situation.

"Ashley," Ryo rasped. Ashley put her hand into the light, and then it surrounded her. Ryo gasped. Sekthmet catches his breath.

Ashley was wearing a pink armor by the time the light cleared up. Ryo got up and stood before the new Ronin Warrior.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"You're a Ronin Warrior now," Ryo announced.

"Ronin Warrior?"

"Yeah. Since you now are the Armor of Sunlight, I guess you might as well get to know my alter ego."

Ryo got out his red armor orb, and called, "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

Before Ashley could blink, she saw Ryo in the red armor of Wildfire.

"Neat," Ashley went, "How did you know that I was Armor of the Sunlight?"

"The one who summoned us told us last week that a new armor called Armor of Sunlight would be part of the Ronin Warriors, but he didn't say who'd obtain it, what color it'd be or where the armor would be."

Ashley sighed gazing upon her new pink armor. By then, Sekthmet was bewildered, "STOP! FOR NOW I SURRENDER! But remember, this is not over."

By then, Sekthmet disappeared.

"Ryo!" Michelle called from some what distance, "Ashley!"

Ashley and Ryo looked at eachother.

"MORPH DOWN!!" the duo shouted in unison. Then, Ashley and Ryo were back in their street clothes. Ryo placed his red orb in his pocket. Ashley gazed at her pink orb, and then put it in her pocket.

"We should get back to the car," Ryo suggested.

"Yes, we should." Ashley replied. The duo reunited with the twins.

"We gotta take the boy back home, where does he live?" Amanda asked.

"Way over in Japan," Ryo answered, "Who has a cellphone?"

Amanda gave Ryo her cellphone. He called Cye on his cellphone.

"Yeah." It was Cye.

"Cye?" Ryo went.

"Ryo? Where are you?"

"I'm at North Carolina. A couple of girls saved me back in Florida."

"Huh?"

"Well, some girls saved me from Skethmet at Florida, but we are in North Carolina right now."

"We are at Tokyo! How will we get all the way to America?"

"Let's meet in Sydney, Australia," Amanda suggested.

"Um," Ryo chided, "Let's meet in a hotel in Sydney Australia. Like she said."

"Ok," Cye replied, "We'll see you there as soon as we can."

"Good deal. Bye."

"Bye." Cye hung up.

"Who was that?" Kento asked.

"Ryo." Cye answered, "He's gonna take the girls that saved him to Australia. We're meeting him right now."

"We need a plane to Sydney," Rowan replied.

"TAXI!" Sage exclaimed. A taxi went BEEP! BEEP!

Ryo and the girls were traveling by car, bus, train, and plane to Sydney, Australia from North Carolina. The others were traveling by taxi, bus and plane from Tokyo, Japan to Sydney, Australia. They were all going to reunite and the gang is about to learn about the Armor of Sunlight.

So there's chapter two. More to come soon. Please read and review. CIAO!


	5. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or the characters. They belong to their respective owners. However, Ashley and the twins are mine, do not take them or else! Don't sue. Please. No flames when you read and review, and enjoy!

Chapter three: When Worlds Collide

Sekthmet has returned to the Dynasty to give his report to Talpa. He revealed that a new Ronin Warrior was revealed when he tried to destroy Wildfire while he was separated from the others. Sekthmet warned them that he will be back.

"Interesting report," Talpa replied, "We have six Ronin Warriors now instead of five. I find it interesting. Where are they going now?"

"The Ronin Warriors are going to reunite in Australia," Sekthmet answered, "Wildfire and the girls are meeting up with them right now."

"Now, I want you to go there and try to destroy them before they reunite," Talpa ordered, "And find a way to destroy them, and no mistakes this time. I have a few tricks of my own afterwards."

"Yes, master," Sekthmet replied. Dais and Cale heard everything from nearby.

"Who is this new Ronin Warrior?" Dais asked.

"It's Ashley of the sunlight," Sekthmet answered.

"Ashley?" Cale questioned. Sekthmet hesitated and then he stuttered, "The bearer…of….th….th…the….sun….Sunlight….is a…….girl."  
"GIRL!!??" Cale and Dais exclaimed in unison. They fainted. Talpa was annoyed by this, "Dais! Cale! Snap out of it! It's not like you'll be defeated by a girl!"

Dais and Cale recovered.

"You're right," Dais replied.

"We can defeat all six of them," Cale added, "Outnumbered or not, and regardless of a girl obtaining the Sunlight armor."

Meanwhile, Ryo, Ashley, Amanda, and Michelle are at the land of Australia. They have arrived ten minutes ago. They got lunch the minute they spotted a restaurant. After that, they went to look for the hotel the others were in.

"Did they say what hotel they were in?" Amanda asked.

"Motel A," Ryo answered, "Sage called a few minutes ago and told me."

"Let's look for Motel A then," Ashley chided. They found Motel A five minutes later.

"Whoa," Michelle went, "This looks like that skyscraper from Poltergeist III."

"Sis," Amanda chided, "You seen way too much horror movies."

Ryo and Ashley giggled. The four climbed behind the hotel.

"What room are they in?" Michelle asked.

"According to Sage," Ryo answered, "Room 28-A."

The gang searched for room 28-A. Michelle was the first to arrive behind the room. She saw the boys. Rock music was turned up loud, Cye and Kento were bickering. Sage had the loud rock music on listening to it in his headphones, and Rowan was trying to sleep.

"Hey don't act that way towards me!" Cye shouted.

"It's your fault that you couldn't find Ryo in time!" Kento snorted.

Ashley, Amanda, and Ryo arrived to where Michelle was. They saw everything.

"I couldn't help that Skethmet had a powerful blast that took Ryo all the way to America!" Cye shouted.

"Now it got us to travel out of Japan until Ryo comes back!" Kento rebutted.

"Wake up and smell the roses!" Cye shouted, "Did you think I wanted Ryo to be separated from us?! Cause I did not! Quit making things so damn difficult!"

"How about you burn in hell!" Kento replied in an outburst. Cye then threw a box at Kento.

"AAAH!" Kento yelped, "Don't throw things at me!"

Michelle giggled. Amanda shook her head, so did Ryo. Ashley smothered her laughs. Ryo tapped on the window. Kento and Cye were the first two to notice. They saw Ryo, a blonde, and two red heads.

"Guys!" Cye exclaimed, "It's Ryo!"

Sage turned off his music and noticed. Rowan woke up yelping, "Whowherewhenwhat…."

The boys got Ryo and the girls in the hotel.

"Ryo! Bro, it's so good to see you!" Kento exclaimed.

"Who are those hot girls?" Sage asked, referring Ashley, Amanda and Michelle. The boys reunited and then Ryo introduced the girls to the others.

"So this is Ashley," Ryo went, "And those are her friends, the Barba twins, Amanda and Michelle."

"Amanda has firetruck red hair and it's straight," Ashley said, "Michelle has fire red hair and is wavy."

Then Ryo revealed to his friends that Ashley obtains the Armor of Sunlight.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sage exclaimed, "A girl is the armor of Sunlight! Saving you is one thing, but a girl being a Ronin Warrior is unacceptable!"

"You will like it," Ryo assured Sage, "I'm sure of it."

"I never will!" Sage screamed. Just then, a woman peeked in the gang's room.

"Keep it down," the woman hissed, "There are people who are trying to sleep."

Then the woman left.

"We will settle this tomorrow," Cye said calmly. Then everyone went to bed. Ryo, Ashley, Amanda and Cye slept in the two beds. Michelle and Rowan slept in the couch next to the TV. Kento slept in the sleeping bag infront of the TV. Sage slept in the bathroom.

Skethmet watched the hotel, "I will find a way to lure the new Ronin Warrior to her doom. I just have to find some baits or a bait to do so. When that comes I will get my plan in action, and Talpa will be victorious."

Will Skethmet be successful in destroying the Ronin Warriors? Will Sage get used to Ashley being a Ronin Warrior? Stay Tuned and Find out! Conclusion is up next!


	6. Spiral Revival!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or the characters. They belong to their respective owners. However, Ashley and the twins are mine, do not take them or else! Don't sue. Please. Read and review, and enjoy!

Chapter six: Spiral Revival!

THE NEXT DAY

Ryo, Sage, and Cye took an early morning walk around Sydney. They needed Sage to accept the fact that Ashley is a Ronin Warrior. This walk would help him dearly.

"Thanks guys," Sage told Ryo and Cye, "This is just what I needed."

"Yeah," Ryo chided, "I was shocked the moment Ashley touched the bright pink light, but in a few moments after that, I got used to it."

"Just like us," Cye said, "When Kento, Rowan, and I first found out about Ashley, we were shocked, but we got used to it."

Sage nodded.

Suddenly, Mia and Yuli arrived. The trio were surprised.

"Where did you come from?" Sage asked, "And how did you know we were here?"

"I kind of dropped the ball," Yuli answered, "My bad."

"That snitch," Sage hissed. Whiteblaze appeared behind Mia and Yuli. It appeared and purred on Ryo's side.

"I missed you too, buddy," Ryo replied, petting his pet tiger. Sage and Cye smiled. Suddenly, Ryo's senses were on high alert. Something was coming for Mia.

"Mia!" Ryo shouted, "Look out!"

Ryo pushed Mia out of the way and took the slash that was coming for her.

Ryo recovered, slowly.

"RYO!" Mia exclaimed. The others gasped in horror. Mia checked the wound on Ryo's back.

"Yuli, get the others," Mia ordered.

"Mia…." Yuli went.

"I SAID GET THE OTHERS, DAMN IT!" Mia shouted. Yuli did as ordered. Ryo recovered by then.

"Are you ok, dude?" Sage asked. Ryo nodded. The four heard evil laughter. It was Skethmet.

"Skethmet!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yuli!" Mia shouted, leaving the area, "Wait for me!"

The three got in their subarmors. Ryo in red, Cye in light blue, and Sage in green. Then they came face to face with Skethmet.

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent! Dao shin!"

"Armor of Halo! Dao chi!"

Ryo of the wildfire, Cye of the torrent, and Sage of the Halo battled Skethmet. After 12 minutes, Ryo, Sage and Cye were trapped in energy fields, created by Skethmet. Skethmet laughed, "That was too easy. Now I can lure Ashley of the Sunlight to her doom."

Ryo tried to escape the barrier fields to warn Ashley, but it was weakening him just to even try.

"Every time you try to move," Skethmet revealed, "the barriers will weaken you. It'll soon kill you within an hour."

Skethmet laughed.

At the hotel, Ashley got out of the bathroom after taking a shower and blow drying her hair. Kento and Rowan were watching "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" on TV. The twins were reading Sage's magazines.

Just then, Yuli and Mia entered the room. Ashley was the first to notice, "Um, Who are you guys?"

"Oh," Mia replied, "I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Mia Koji, and this is Yuli."

"Great to meet you two." Ashley replied. Mia and Ashley shook hands.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Ryo, Sage and Cye are in the hands of Skethmet. He followed us all the way here." Mia answered.

"Kento, let's go," Rowan said the moment he noticed the situation.

"Hold on," Kento replied, "This is the best part."

Rowan turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Kento exclaimed.

"Ryo, Sage, and Cye are in danger," Rowan snapped, "Skethmet is back and he has them trapped!"

Ashley eyed both Kento and Rowan, "Let's go."

"And we'll stay here with the twins," Mia said, referring herself and Yuli.

"Aw, man," Yuli whined.

"Spongebob Squarepants might be on," Mia chided.

"Oh boy!" Yuli replied, turning on the TV. Then, Ashley, Kento and Rowan left. The three got into their subarmors. Rowan in dark blue, Kento in orange, and Ashley in pink. Then they found their friends trapped in heavy barriers. Skethmet was near them.

"You're too late!" Skethmet exclaimed.

"NO!" Ashley shouted.

"Morphin time!" Kento exclaimed.

"You two first," Ashley ordered, "And then me."

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!"

Rowan of the Strata and Kento of the Hardrock were in the position. Then suddenly, Skethmet trapped Kento and Rowan in the barrier.

"Ashley!" Rowan shouted.

"Help us!" Ryo added. Ashley looked around and saw Whiteblaze. It was watching with concern and hope. Ashley knew that tiger belonged to the boys and didn't want it to be without them, and she cared about the boys.

Ashley did her morphing process, "Armor of Sunlight! Dao Hope!"

Ashley of the sunlight was in her armor, pink of color.

"So, Ashley of the Sunlight," Skethmet went, "Ready for battle?"

"Always," Ashley replied, "Even though this is my first battle."

Ashley and Skethmet battled. After the 30 minute mark, Ashley noticed that the boys were in pain from the barriers, especially Ryo.

"Ryo," Ashley rasped, "Guys."

She stood her ground and looked up.

"SPIRAL REVIVAL!" Ashley shouted her surekill attack. The blast of the attack surrounded the area, knocked down Skethmet and freed the boys from the barriers. The boys slowly got up to their feet.

"She's good," Kento went. Ryo, however, was still weakened but not as bad as it was.

"Are you guys ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Cye, Kento, Sage, and Rowan (in that order) replied.

"I'm fine," Ryo added, "Better than I once was. Oh crap, that stupid song is in my head."

"I ain't as good as I once was?" Ashley guessed.

"Yes," Ryo answered, "And it's not stupid. I just can't get the song out of my head."

After that, Skethmet recovered. He attacked Ryo.

"RYO!!" the boys cried.

"Oh no you don't," Ashley went coldly.

"SPIRAL REVIVAL!"

Her surekill attack sent Skethmet back to Talpa and the dynasty. Then, Ashley and Sage helped up Ryo.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Ryo rasped.

"He is," Sage said, "He just need some rest. That's all."

Ashley sighed with relief.

LATER

Kento, Sage, Ashley, Cye and Mia were in the hotel cafeteria. Ryo was resting in the hotel room. Rowan was reading a magazine. Yuli was watching "Spongebob Squarepants" on MTV.

Cye drunk a coke. Kento scarfed down his food, as usual. Mia ate her dinner peacefully. After Sage ate, he got up and stood before Ashley. Ashley turned and saw Sage.

"Ashley," Sage went, "I have misjudged you."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I thought that if you were part of the Ronin Warriors, you'd ruin everything and the dynasty would defeat us," Sage went, "But when you saved us from Skethmet, you gained my trust, and I say you will do fine on the team."

"Thanks,"

Ashley and Sage hugged and shook hands.

Well, that's all folks! I will have more Ronin Warriors fan fics soon! Tell me what you think and enjoy!!


	7. A Propechy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anything that has to do with the show. They all belong to their respective owners. Only Ashley and the Barba Twins are mine. Don't take them without permission.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

BETA READER: Need One, if this story needs to be beta read. If so, inform me when you review.

CHAPTER SEVEN: A Prophecy

Ryo Sanada found himself in a dark area. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Ryo questioned. Some of the darkness faded into a red color, some red light of some sort.

"What….What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo." A voice called, "You must hear this, a prophecy is about to happen, and it will involve your destiny."

Ryo turned around and he saw a familiar face, The Ancient One.

"Ancient?" Ryo asked, "What do you mean by a prophecy?"

"I am explaining of an end of the world prophecy." Ancient answered, "Which will involve all six of you Ronin Warriors, and this prophecy. Soon you Ronins will learn about this terrible prophecy. But I will tell you the first clue to this apocalypse that is soon to occur."

"Ok." Ryo replied, "Tell me."

"The first clue is," The Ancient said, "Death is your gift."

Ryo appeared confused, and a bit startled by what Ancient had just said, "Death…."

"It's your gift," The Ancient said, before disappearing.

"Ancient!" Ryo shouted, "Wait!"

Ryo looked around, and the background had turned black once again.

"Death is my gift." Ryo said aloud, "What does he mean by that?"

"Ryo!" a voice shouted.

"Who….Who's there?" Ryo demanded.

"It's me!" the voice replied, "It's time to get up!"

Ryo opened his eyes and he saw Ashley Bickerstaff, they were in their room.

"Ashley?" Ryo questioned.

"Mia had me to get you up." Ashley said. Ryo looked at the clock 7:30 am.

"It's kind of early, isn't it?" Ryo questioned.

"Yeah," Ashley yawned, "I'm tired too, but it is what it is."

Ryo remembered that Ashley was at the room next to his, and it has been three days since the Ronin Warriors have realized that the evil has not gone away yet.

"Ryo!" Ashley ordered, "We gotta get downstairs. Like, Pronto."

"Right away, Ash." Ryo replied.

_Hey. _Ryo thought _Am I the leader of the Ronin Warriors? I believe that I am the last time I checked. _

Ryo got on a red T-shirt, Ashley combed her hair and then they both rushed downstairs to meet up with the others.


End file.
